This invention relates generally to promotional displays sometimes referred to as standees for advertising of movies, videos, events, products and services, and more particularly to an easy and quick, pre-assembled self-erecting display of corrugated fiberboard and solid paperboard or like materials.
A common use of display signs is to advertise a new product or service for entertainment throughout the country. A good example is a new release of movies or movies on video cassette where it is desired to have a striking display to catch the attention of the movie goer or movie renter. It has been found that the most effective set displays are those which have life size figures or if not depicting individual figures, having a floor standing display which reaches the eye level of an adult. The typical dimensions would be 30 inches (76.2 cm) in width and 6 feet (183 cm) in height. One of the difficulties of such a size display is that it exceeds the maximum dimensions allowed by most common carriers providing quick and economical service. A common restriction is that of having a combined girth and length of 84 inches (213.4 cm). A typical display of 30 inches (76.2 cm) by 72 inches (183 cm) greatly exceeds that limit. The net result has been that such life size displays need to be folded lengthwise for shipment.
We have found that it is not only important that a display be of sufficient size and foldable for transport, but that it be automatically erectable when it is removed from the shipping carton and not include any separate pieces which might be lost. A further requirement is that such displays be erected by untrained persons without the benefit of instructions.
Previously, there has been some use of elastic bands in these type of displays in an attempt to create an easier and more rapid assembly process. This use has been limited to just folding of the easel wings and little or no attempt to incorporate other aspects of the display design, particularly multiple levels or curved dimensional surfaces. In most of these cases the display would simply be a single flat display panel with the easel piece previously glued to the back. A variety of perimeter contours and slight dimension effects have been attempted with limited success in achieving interesting and appealing designs. To create a greater dimensional look, additional panels would usually be shipped along and have to be attached at the retail store, which is undesirable as mentioned earlier.
Knockdown folding scores on the display panel and easel, necessary to collapse the display for shipment, must be in an aligned position and can create binding and fracturing at these points. This creates a damaged line across the face of the display panel and is very undesirable for the advertiser as well as for the retailer. Thinner material such as paperboard have been used to help alleviate the stress imposed on these knockdown scores, but without being braced by a curve or fold, these flat panels are weak, tending to warp, false crease, or dog-ear.
In addition, these previous displays have been very limited in size, both in width and in height. This is largely due to the need of fewer knockdown folding scores to minimize the distractive effect of the fractured fold lines. The larger the overall display panel, the more knockdown folding scores necessary to collapse the display down to a size, which is standard in the shipping of these types of displays.
A type of self-erecting display device is shown in the Herlin U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,622. In this case, a stand-up panel is erected by being pinched between adjacent side walls of a hexagonal structure, which pops open with the help of an elastic device. This system relies on the rigidity of an unbraced stand-up panel and a somewhat bulky base structure. This works well for a counter top display, but would substantially limit the size of a floor standing unit. Such a unit would take an excessive amount of floor area, require excessive material, and still have a floppy (unbraced) display panel.
In the Smith U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,493,424 and Re. 32,668, are disclosed display stands which are intended to contain product and open from a collapsed position. The back panel incorporates an upper display panel area, but it relies on the side panels for support and is substantially unbraced at its upper portions. An elastic element is used to open up the structure, but the box-type structure is limited in its adaptability. Also, these prior configurations do not have the ability to adapt to irregular graphic shapes or include multiple contoured panels needed to create an image having a substantial visual impact.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the invention are:
(a) to provide a one-piece display which will insure a complete and correctly assembled unit; PA1 (b) to provide an easy, self-erecting display which sets up quickly (1 or 2 seconds); PA1 (c) to provide a display which can have several contoured panels in a multitude of levels; PA1 (d) to provide a self-erecting display which has single or compound curved surfaces for the main display panel; PA1 (e) to provide a self-erecting display which is full sized (maximum video promotion format); PA1 (f) to provide a display which has a knockdown folding score arrangement that allows for unfractured fold lines; PA1 (g) to provide a self-erecting display which has a structurally sophisticated and interesting design to attract attention at the retail store; PA1 (h) to provide a display which does not warp, false crease, or dog-ear under normal conditions; PA1 (i) to provide an easel backed display which can have an irregular perimeter shape without affecting structure; PA1 (j) to provide an easel backed display which minimizes consumption of valuable floor area in the retail store.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.